


Viaje de negocios

by Alendarkstar



Series: Mo bholcàno beag [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Donald es Paperinik, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Todo comenzó como un viaje de negocios, hasta que Donald descubre algo un tanto oscuro y Paperinik debe intervenir.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck
Series: Mo bholcàno beag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003413
Kudos: 1





	Viaje de negocios

Viaje de negocios  
Capítulo 1: El inicio del viaje  
Donald acomodó la falda de su vestido. Había sido idea de Scrooge. El pato más rico del mundo no quería que nadie supiera se su viaje por lo que sugirió que pretendieran ser un matrimonio. Scrooge tomó su mano y Donald se sorprendió.  
—Recuerda que deben pensar que somos un matrimonio.  
Donald besó su mejilla. Estaba convencido de que ese no era el único motivo por el que Scrooge había tomado su mano. Aquello le parecía un tanto gracioso. Ambos eran novios, sin embargo Scrooge en ocasiones se comportaba de ese modo.  
Caminaron frente a la prensa y, por sus expresiones de aburrimiento, era fácil de suponer que no habían descubierto el engaño.No soltaron sus manos ni siquiera cuando se encontraban en el interior del avión, lejos de miradas inescrupulosas.  
Donald apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos. Sabía que el vuelo sería largo y francamente estaba muy cansado por lo que decidió dormir un rato. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió a Scrooge rodearlo con sus brazos y pretendió estar dormido cuando besó su frente.Scrooge no siempre era afectuoso, pero casi siempre que lo hacía era cuando creía que nadie lo estaba observando.  
Donald despertó poco antes de que el avión aterrizara. Lo primero que notó fue que el rostro de Scrooge estaba muy cerca del suyo, oportunidad que aprovechó para besarlo.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Scrooge sorprendido.  
—Besarte, somos esposos, es normal que lo haga.  
Donald se sintió un tanto ofendido cuando escuchó a Scrooge burlarse.  
—¿A eso llamas beso?  
Scrooge lo tomó del cuello, poniendo sus picos juntos. Era un beso demandante. Donald podía sentir que se quedaba sin aliento, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en seguirle el ritmo a Scrooge. Amaba cuando Scrooge lo besaba de ese modo, lo hacía sentir como algo preciado para él.  
Ambos se se separaron en cuanto vieron a la azafata. Está se veía molesta y ciertamente ninguno quería preguntarle por sus motivos.  
—Ya hemos llegado. Si buscan un motel sé de uno en el que se sentirán muy cómodos.  
Fue en ese momento que Donald notó que los demás pasajeros habían dejado el avión. Eso lo hizo sentir avergonzado.  
—¿Es muy caro?  
La vergüenza de Donald se hizo mayor cuando Scrooge y la azafata comenzaron a discutir sobre los precios del motel. Scrooge McDuck, como era costumbre en él, comenzó a regatear y no se detuvo hasta obtener un descuento considerable. La peor parte fue cuando la azafata, que era prima de la dueña del motel, le aseguró que tendría un descuento significativo si Donald se encargaba de lavar las sábanas.  
Donald se vistió con su usual traje de marinero en el aeropuerto y de inmediato se dirigió a paquería. Cargar con todas las maletas requirió de mucha fuerza y de equilibrio, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.  
—¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿piedras?  
Scrooge le dedicó una mirada severa.  
—Son cosas valiosas que necesitó para mantener mis negocios.  
Donald lo miró con incredulidad. No era la primera vez que Scrooge le daba esa clase de respuestas. La semana pasada lo había llevado a una de sus minas con un montón de productos de higiene personal para reabastecer la única tienda de esa zona. En esa ocasión él había tenido un papel muy importante y es que los trabadores solo estaban interesados en dichos productos porque seguían los consejos de la revista que Donald había introducido cuando estuvo repartiendo ejemplares gratis.  
Scrooge sugirió que hicieran una parada en el motel que le recomendaron. Donald no solo tuvo que encargarse de todas las sábanas sino que también tuvo que cocinar todas las comidas que tendrían durante su estadía. La estadía sería corta por lo que no creía que trabajaría mucho. Estaba equivocado  
Donald pasó horas lavando más sábanas de las que pudo contar y cuando se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Scrooge, lo encontró trabajando. Estaba sentado frente a un montón de papeles y con el teléfono en la mano por lo que se dijo que lo mejor era no interrimpir.  
Scrooge hizo una pausa para dirigirse a él.  
—¿Ya preparaste la cena?  
—Quería descansar primero.  
—¿Sabes que la cena se sirve a las seis?  
Donald se mostró confundido. Scrooge estaba trabajando por lo que no creía que tuviera prisa en comer.  
—Debes preparar la cena para todos.  
—Es un motel, nadie se queda mucho tiempo.  
—Te falta visión empresarial. Ve a preparar la cena, recuerda que nos dieron las comidas gratis y un descuento del 1.3%.  
Donald se sintió molesto cuando supo la cantidad de comida que debía preparar. Todo el personal, que estaba conformado por familiares, se había tomado la noche libre y eran muchos los que habían decidido quedarse a cenar. Pero no se sorprendió, Scrooge McDuck era experto consiguiendo mano de obra gratis y ser su novio no había cambiado nada.  
Las únicas sorpresas de ese día que no le resultó desagradable fue cuando Scrooge McDuck decidió hacer una pausa en su trabajo. Ambos cenaron mientras que veían una película de Super Snooper. Ninguno de los dos se consideraba fan del superhéroe, pero era el único canal disponible.  
—¿Sabes que no solo conseguí un descuento y comida gratis?  
—¿En serio? —Donald estaba demasiado cansado para pretender interés.  
A Scrooge no pareció importarle la falta de interés de su novio y se lo llevó a rastras. Lo guió hasta el jardín y no se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban las aguas termales.  
Donald se sintió fascinado con la vista. El jardín le parecía hermoso, lleno de flores, especialmente rosas blancas y árboles de ciprés con numerosas formas, siendo los corazones la forma que más se repetía. También habían antorchas ubicadas a lo largo del camino y alrededor de las aguas termales.  
—Ivy dijo que podíamos usarla por toda la noche ¿Te gusta?  
Donald respondió con un beso. No tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que le gustaba y lo feliz que lo había hecho esa sorpresa.  
Esa noche no hubo interrupciones.  
Ambos se desvistieron e ingresaron a las aguas termales en medio de besos hambrientos. Sus manos se recorrían mutuamente con ansias. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que pudieron tomarse un tiempo para explorarse y acariciarse mutuamente. Entre el trabajo y los parientes que desconocían su relación, no tenían muchas oportunidades.  
Donald quería cambiar eso. Faltaban pocos meses para navidad y él quería presentar a Scrooge McDuck como su pareja. No había pensado en todos los detalles, pero estaba seguro de que lograría convencerlo. Sabía que seguiría teniendo problemas de privacidad, pero quería tomarlo de la mano y besarlo sin tener que esconderse.  
Donald tomó asiento en las aguas termales y Scrooge se apoyó sobre su regazo. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos. No habían palabras,ninguno las necesitaba. Se besaron una vez más, ansiosos por explorarse a fondo. Sus manos se entrecruzaron y un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos.  
—Mo bholcàno beag.  
Donald amaba cuando Scrooge lo llamaba de ese modo. Su jefe podía ser un pato frío y cruel en ocasiones, pero era en momentos como ese que se sentía realmente querido. Scrooge lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas. No siempre fue así, la tosquedad con la que solía tratarlo le había hecho pensar que ni siquiera pensaba en él, la contra-poción de Magica de Spell le hizo saber cuán importante era realmente.


End file.
